You can't fool me
by ImmaZombleek
Summary: Santana just moved to Lima,Ohio. Her objective: be the new McKinley's HBIC. She thinks being gay's wrong,but a blue eyed girl enters her life
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey guys, welcome to my second fanfic. If you already know me then Welcome back, if you don't well… hey, how u doin'? ;)**

**So this fic is about Santana moving to Lima, Ohio. She's going to start her sophomore year and since she's new at McKinley she doesn't know anyone.**

**It's a semi Au story but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Santana was lying down on her new lawn with her sunglasses on while the moving truck was being unloaded. She could help with some stuff like grabbing the small boxes and take them to her new room, but obviously she wouldn't.<p>

"Santana would you mind getting up and maybe help a little?"

"No thanks pops, I'm fine."

Mr. Lopez was already used to his daughter's behavior. He knew she wasn't pleased with them moving but since he got a new job at the hospital in Lima she didn't get much saying in this. It was a great opportunity for him, he was going to be the new Chief of Medicine. That meant a great raise on his salary too and that pleased the Latina, a lot.

Still, moving to a place where she didn't knew anyone was pretty rough. She was the HBIC in her old high school even though she was only in 9th grade. That's Santana Lopez for you.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk" said Santana. She didn't asked for things, she just did them.

"But we need your help. Besides you haven't seen your new room yet!" Mrs. Lopez tries to be cheerful but there's no use.

"When I get back my room's gonna be in the same place as now so no problem there. And you guys don't need my help, that's what the moving guys are for. I'll see you later mami"

She read the sign on the sidewalk, apparently this place was called Lima Heights Adjacent. She walked down the street leaving that weird neighborhood. It wasn't crappy like she expected but it didn't looked like a welcoming place, it was some sort of badass neighborhood but without people shooting in the streets, and the houses were kinda pretty.

She arrived to another neighborhood. It was different from hers, it looked warm and peaceful like those neighborhoods you see in the movies.

Every lawn was green and perfect with sprinklers on and kids running around like crazy, running away from the water and coming back just to get wet anyways.

For moments Santana wished she was a kid to start running with those kids through the lawns, cause damn, it was freaking hot that day.

August was nearly coming to an end so school was about to start. She only got one week until being surrounded by lame people all day long. _"Ugh, why life sucks so bad?" _she thought.

She continued with her angry thoughts when something bumps into her legs.

"Ouch! Whata f…"

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" said a voice coming from the ground.

Santana looked down and saw a little blonde girl in a pink swimsuit. She was still sitting on the ground due to her fall.

"I'm fine, just be more careful next time. I don't wantz to get bruises on my legs"

"Sorry" excused the girl getting up "I'll be more careful. You have awesome legs! My sister has amazing legs too, like they're super long! Just like the super models! When I grow up I'm going to be a super model!" the girl kept rambling but it was actually amusing the latina.

"So, what do you wanna be when you grew up?" asked the little blonde with excitement on her face.

"Probably Queen of the World"

The blonde's eyes widened "Wow! That is so cool! You're cool!"

The brunette gave her a little smile. "I know, but thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm Emily. Emily Pierce. What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez"

Emily gave her an enthusiastic hand shake "Oh my God, so are you related to Jennifer Lopez?"

Santana chuckled "Totally". The girl was hypnotized by the latina's awesomeness but Santana had wasted too much time talking to just one person, a 7 year old girl.

"Listen kiddo, I gotta get going. I'll see you around" she waved good bye and started walking down the street.

"Bye Santana! It was nice to meet you" yelled the girl.

This town was incredibly small, she was not used to places like these. After all she came from California.

She was getting tired and the hot sun was not helping, she wanted to see more of this place but without a car there was no way. She not the kind of girl that walks until getting all sweaty. Gross.

She turned around to go back home, it was almost 7 pm so her parents were probably finishing getting all the stuff unpacked.

She arrives to her new house. The truck's not there anymore and there are no more annoying neighbors standing at their doors watching the Lopez moving in.

She knocks on the door cause she didn't even remembered to get her own keys.

Her mom opens the door with a not so pleased face expression.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Come on just let me in"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you live here? Because I don't recall any girl helping us out"

"I'm sorry ok?" (she wasn't sorry) "I'll help with the rest and I'll set the dinner table"

"Go unpack the boxes in your room. Hurry" Mrs. Lopez finally let the girl in.

"Where's my room?" asked Santana with her sorry tone now gone and her annoyed tone back on.

"Upstairs, second door on the left"

She climbed up the stairs and entered the second door on the left.

She was actually pleasantly surprised, the room was kinda of a mess but the wallpaper was black and the room itself wasn't small as she expected. It wasn't giant but it was just fine.

She unpacked all of her crap while listening to her ipod and singing along:

" I'm just a buffalo soldier in the heart of America,

Stolen from Africa, brought to America,

Said he was fighting on arrival, fighting for survival,

Said he was a buffalo soldier win the war for America.

Dreadie, woy yoy yoy, woy yoy…" she felt her headphones being pulled and looked up.

"SANTANA! I called you like ten time already! Dios Mio you're going to be def someday! Dinner is ready, come on"

She got back down stairs with her mom and they all sit at the table eating dinner.

"So what do you think of your room?" asks Mr. Lopez

" It's ok. I like the color of the walls." Shrugs Santana.

"I knew you would like it" smiles her father " I chose that color before we moved in. I know this is not easy for you so I thought that it would be nicer if you had a cool room"

" I didn't said it was "cool"" she quotes with her fingers "I said it's ok… but thanks anyway"

"So did you meet someone new yet? Asked Mrs. Lopez

" Yeah, a girl"

"Oh, was she nice?"

"She was ok. She liked my legs"

Mrs. Lopez chocked on her food at this statement

"She what? Well that seems inappropriate"

"Mom, she's like 7 or something"

"Oh"

"What's her name?"

"Emily Pierce"

"Well, I'm sure tomorrow you'll meet new people. It would be nice if you made friends before school starts"

"Yeah dad, sure"

Dinner went slowly in the eyes of the latina, her parents were talking but she wasn't really listening.

"I feel tired, I think I'm gonna finish unpacking and going to sleep"

She said good bye to her parents and went upstairs.

After finishing setting her room straight she turned on her laptop. From what she was reading from her friends tweets they seemed to be having a great time. She got some tweets saying that they miss her and whatever. They weren't even real friends. They were more like some Jersey Shore phonies, except they were from California. They wouldn't miss her, now that the HBIC was gone they would follow someone else.

She sighed and closed the laptop. _"This is gonna be a long year"_

* * *

><p>Morning came and she woke up to the smell of something delicious. Pancakes.<p>

She showered and went down stairs.

"Morning mami"

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah. Where's dad?"

"He's at work"

"Already?"

"He's the Chief. He's going to spend lots of hours there"

"What about you? Where are you going?" asked the latina seeing that her mother had already her purse on her shoulder.

"I have to go to the office to set up my contract, but I only start tomorrow. I'll be back in a couple of hours"

"Ok, see ya"

Santana ate her breakfast and grabbed her car keys. Since her dad was a busy man he always tried to make his daughter happy, so he got her a brand new red convertible Corvette ZHZ.

She hit the town getting some curious looks. That was an expensive car and that wasn't seen much around the place.

She parked the car and entered the mall.

"Wow… this place has no fashion sense. At all."

After looking at some stores she actually find one with acceptable clothes. Although she forgot to bring daddy's credit card that didn't stop her bringing some new tank tops and a jacket. Yeah she shoplifts but who doesn't? She was only 16 anyways, who cares?

"I saw what you did, that's not a good thing you know?"

Santana hadn't saw the person who was talking with her but she already hated them.

"Mind your own business midget" scowls the brunette when she sees a short browned hair girl.

She had her hands on her hips and she was looking at Santana with a shocked look.

"Midget? How rude! I am not a midget if you must know and…"

"I don't care what you are, just go back at whatever you were doing and leave me be"

"Unbelievable! Some people are just…" the short girl kept rambling while walking away from Santana.

"_God, how is this possible? So far the only normal person I've met was a freaking 7 year old. What place is this?"_ her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of some kick-ass sunglasses. _"Now THAT, I must have. These old things are garbage" _

She walked in the store and asked to try the sunglasses. They looked perfect on her.

"Excuse me for a moment miss, I'll be right back" excused the shop attendant

She was talking to some other client so Santana grabbed her old glasses and put them in the show case while the new ones were now on the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go, but I've put the sunglasses back on the case." Stated the latina

"Thank you miss, have a nice day" thanked the shop attendant quickly glancing at the show case before turning to the client again.

With her shopping done Santana decided to go home. There wasn't much to do in Lima, so she figured that she would spend the day in her new pool and getting her tan on.

She was driving home when she suddenly hit the brake. "HEY! WATCH OUT! How about looking both sides before crossing the road hum Mr. Ken?"

The boy she was yelling at indeed looked like Ken, or maybe Barbie. He was dressed in a very fashion way she'd give him that, but that porcelain face? God he was so gay.

"It's a crosswalk! You're supposed to stop! And I'm too fabulous to be Ken, but I'm fabulous enough to be Kurt" he said making a pose

"Oh jeez…" she steps on the gas and drives "_Am I in insane town?"_

* * *

><p>The first week quickly came to an end and now school was about to start.<p>

The annoying alarm clock woke up the latina receiving a punch in return. She growls against the pillow before getting in the shower and dressing up for school.

Looking in the mirror she grins and mentally hi5's herself for how hot and awesome she is. "_That school's going dzow."_

* * *

><p>She arrives at McKinley with all the attention focus on her. Her parking skills are not too shabby, she pulls the handbrake making the car slide sideways fitting perfectly on the spot.<p>

Holding her bagpack she gets out of the car getting some whistles from some jocks.

Santana walks to the entrance. "_Bitchy face: check. Hotness: check. Getting all the attention in 5 seconds: check." _

"_This is it. McKinley, get ready for your new HBIC"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so maybe this was kinda boring but it's just the 1<strong>**st**** chapter. Like introduction and stuff. Things will get more interesting on chapter 2 I promise.**

**I hope u guys liked it, and don't forget to review! ;D**

**p.s- for those who are reading my other fic, the next chapter should be up in a few days, so don't worry, it's coming I promise! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for the reviews, n for putting this on your favorites and on the alert thing x) I appreciate the love, seriously!**

**Okay so, last chapter we "saw" Santana moving to Lima, and she already encountered some people that she probably want to punch forever x) well except for lil Emily of course.**

**Ok, so chapter two's here and let's see how's the first day of school gonna work for Santana f****** Lopez ;)**

* * *

><p>Santana entered McKinley High with her scowl on, without even looking at anyone around her. She didn't look at people, well she did, but not THESE kind of people. They were inferior so they were the ones that needed to look at her.<p>

First of all, she needed to find her locker. Carrying school stuff around was not her thing.

Santana approached a jock. They were always on the top of the social ladder so it was ok to talk with this guy.

"Hi"

"Hello yourself" the boy eyed the brunette.

"Yeah, eyes up here please" she pointed to her face "Can you tell me where this locker is?" Santana asked showing the paper sheet with her locker number on.

"Hey, no probz babe. I can take you there myself" smirks the jock.

"Alright then" Santana followed him.

They get to her locker and the boy just stares at her.

"Ok thanks but you can leave now"

"Oh come on, at least tell me your name"

" Listen Mohawk I got stuff to do"

"It's Puck, by the way. Listen, I know you're new here, cause damn I'd remember that b…face. So if you don't want to be slushied and being at the bottom of the social ladder like most kids here maybe you should hang out with people like me. I'm just sayin" he shrugs.

This so called Puck was really annoying and totally full of himself but she definitely didn't want to hang out in Loser Ville.

"Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Santana. Hot name" he gives her another smirk.

"Yeah yeah. What did you meant by "being slushied"?" she asks quoting with her fingers.

"It's kinda like a tradition here. Losers like the AV kids, Glee kids, guys from the school band and stuff get to have a free slushie facial everyday. Just like that" Puck points to the end of the hallway where a group of cheerleaders were walking in their direction, each one of them with a slushie in their hands.

"What…" Santana was about to ask whata hell were they looking at but Puck interrupts her.

"Just watch…"

Everyone in the hall stopped doing whatever they were doing. All eyes were on the cheerleaders and their cups.

Everyone started leaving that hall as soon as the cheerleaders past by them. That meant they weren't the targets.

Apparently their target was already picked. They walk towards a small girl near her locker. She was dressed in a really odd way.

Santana recognized the girl. She was that midget that saw her shoplifting at the mall. _"Well then… this should be fun"_ thought the tanned girl.

The cheerleaders stopped right in front of the girl that was now shaking in fear.

"Good morning RuPaul" said the blonde cheerleader that appeared to be the captain since everybody else was following her.

"H…hi Quinn…" almost whispered the short girl.

"Well, isn't such a sunny day today?" she said with a smooth voice looking over her shoulder getting a nod from her followers.

"Perfect for a cold drink, don't you think?" Quinn asked calmly

The short brunette looked down and just shook her head.

The cheerleader made a false shocked face and took a hand to her chest "That's so rude. We all got these drinks for you and you are saying "no"?"

The girl didn't answered.

"Well I think you need to learn better manners. Perhaps a cold shower might help you clear your mind" Quinn said with her still calm tone. "Ready ladies?"

And in less than 2 seconds the short girl was covered in red slushie. She just stood there with closed eyes and mouth open while the slushie was dripping all over the floor.

"Oh look at that… she got frozen" the cheerleader gave a small laugh followed by her puppets.

"Go wash yourself Man Hands. You're disgusting…" and the starts to walk down the hall again and for a moment giving a small glance in Santana's direction when she was passing by her locker.

"See? Don't want that happening to you right babe?" asked Puck

"First of all, don't call me "babe". And who were those?"

"The slushied girl is Rachel Berry and the cheerleader is Quinn Fabray. She the captain of the Cheerios and President of the Celibacy Club. I wouldn't be enemies with her if I were you"

"Hum…yeah thanks but I know how to handle myself. You can go now." Santana said giving him a bitchy smile.

"Alright… see you around" he winks and leaves.

"_Quinn Fabray hum? Get ready to meet your challenge"_

* * *

><p>Santana's schedule sucked big time. Her first class was Spanish, like she needed Spanish… but anyways, she had to go.<p>

After a while of searching she managed to find the right classroom.

She took a sit in the back where she could see everything that was going on.

"Hola classe. Me llamo William Schuester." The teacher introduces himself and writes his name on the blackboard.

"Cuál es tu nombre?" he points to a blonde cheerleader that Santana recognized has one of Quinn's followers.

She just stares at him with a blank expression for a few seconds and then answers "Burrito?"

Everyone in the class starts to laugh out loud even Santana.

"_Oh my God…is she serious? What an idiot…"_

"Ok ok guys, settle down. I was asking you: what's your name" he explains with a small smile.

"Oh…sorry. I'm Brittany" answers the blonde still a bit blushed from before.

Mr. Schue kept asking the students what was their names so they could get to know each other better.

He turns to Santana and asks her name.

"Santana Lopez" she answers looking straight to Quinn who was looking at her with that calm but at the same time dangerous expression.

Brittany, the blonde cheerleader who was sitting behind Quinn, gave her a small smile which only made Santana give her a scowl and an arched eyebrow in return.

She didn't trust these people. Eye for an eye…

The class finally ended for what it seemed 4 hours later. It was like time stopped in that freaking classroom.

Santana was gathering her stuff when she saw Quinn leaving with a very tall boy that appeared to be a jock too.

"_If she's the captain, then he must be someone important on the field, like the quarterback or something"_

* * *

><p>After a long morning of classes it was lunch time.<p>

Santana entered the cafeteria. It was a mess. All these loud people everywhere… _"There's no way I'm going to sit with these people"_

She made her way to the lunch line with her tray.

Santana couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of her, which she finally recognized.

"Well well, if it isn't the fabulous Drag Barbie" she says to the boy with a bitchy smile.

He turns around and his eyes widened "Oh God, it's you! The driver maniac!"

Santana gives him a small laugh "Driver maniac hum? Well maybe you should learn how to walk on the streets. Maybe you're not used to it cause you're probably riding your unicorn all day long"

"Oooohhhh" Santana looks to where all the commotion is coming from and see the jocks on the table nearby cheering of what she just said giving her extra bitchiness attitude towards the boy.

"Now please step aside cause I wantz to get my lunch on. Go outside and catch some butterflies ok pretty boy?"

He left without a word and one of the jocks got up and approached Santana.

"Hey, you wanna sit with us?"

The latina looked around for any other options but sitting with the jocks seemed acceptable.

"Sure, why not"

She followed the jock, now with her lunch on the tray and sat down.

"I'm Dave Karofsky." The jock introduced himself "apparently you already know Puck. This is Finn" he nods to the tall boy Santana saw with Quinn. He gives her a goofy smile. "This is Azimio. The Cheerios captain Quinn Fabray…"

"_Fabray…"_

"And the other blonde cheerleader is Brittany"

"Yeah… we have spanish together" said Santana making eye contact with Quinn.

"So, Santana" the captain of the Cheerios starts, putting emphasis on the brunette's name "I see you're new here…"

"Yeah"

"Where are you from?"

"California"

"I see. Why did you move into a such small town like Lima?"

"Ok so, is this 50 Questions About Me or something?" shoots the tanned girl.

But Quinn didn't even blinked. Just gave her a small smile "You're right. That was rude of me. My apologies"

They stare at each other for a few seconds only being interrupted by the other cheerleader

"So…can I play 50 Questions about me, too?"

Everyone on the table burst into laughs, except for Quinn which only shakes her head and Santana that just watches the expressions of the confused blonde.

"Jesus Brittany, how the hell did you get to HighSchool? I mean, damn girl haha" mocks Puck.

"In my car" Brittany answers making everyone laughing again.

"Puck that's enough" Quinn ordered automatically silencing the table and Puck giving her an apologetic look.

"_Aha" _Santana smiles triumphantly observing the way Puck was looking at Quinn "_He likes her… but she's got a boyfriend_. _Interesting…" _

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Santana was walking through the parking lot when she hears a familiar voice calling her name. She turns around and sees Quinn followed by Brittany.<p>

"Hi. So, you seem like an ok girl. I was wondering if you wanted to come watch our Cheerios practice. If you enjoyed it maybe I could ask Coach Sylvester to let you join the tryouts"

"_Santana Lopez. A cheerleader? That could be interesting. And it would definitely help me getting more popular. But also would mean becoming one of Quinn's puppets. At least for a while. I'm not down with that… not just yet."_

"Sorry Quinn but I'm not interested. Maybe next time?" she gives her a fake smile.

"You'd like it. We get to dance and become super popular!" says Brittany with enthusiasm.

"I don't think so blondie. Bye" she turns her back on them but manages to get a glance of their faces. Brittany's kind of disappointed look and Quinn's scowl. She wasn't used to a "no".

Santana enters her car, turns the ignition on and hits the gas "_No one controls Santana Lopez. Not even you, "Saint Fabray". I'm gonna ownz you… Lima Heightz Style" _she smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I know, poor Britts : but things will get better for her.**

**And what do you think of Santana? Too bitchy?**

**I know that you guys want Brittana, but this is just the beginning so please be patient. After all Brittana is kind of the point I'm writing this ;)**

**Alright so, please review and tell me your honest opinion ok? It's really important to me!**

**See ya on chapter 3!*xo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews and for putting this on your favorite and alert thing, it really means a lot. Like I smile all goofy and I'm like "yaaay people like this! Wkjfhowf" that's pretty much how I react x)**

**As you've read on the previous chapter, our bitchy Lopez started school and she already met the rulers of WMHS, the jocks and the Cheerios, and also some of the "losers", Kurt, the boy who apparently has an unicorn and Rachel Berry, the number one slushie target. They had already met before but now Santana officially knows her name and well… that she is a nobody there. **

**And it seems that Santana has already started some competition with the captain of the Cheerios, Quinn Fabray. **

**So, let's get down to business! Here's the 3****rd**** chapter of "You can't fool me"! **

* * *

><p>After a short ride, Santana got home from school. Her parents' cars weren't parked in front of the house so none of them were home yet.<p>

Since she had no friends in Lima to hang out she figured that she should do some homework. It wasn't like she was a geek or anything but she didn't want to start failing classes already.

She opened the kitchen cabinet and grabbed some Doritos. _"I'm so gonna regret eating this…screw it! I'm gonna do homework and that causes me emotional pain. I need some comfort"_

Santana entered her room, put her bagpack on her desk and got to work. She would normally do her homework on her bed but getting Doritos all over it was gross. It would be like those fat disgusting guys that leave their beds full of snack crumbs. Gross… They probably sleep with a sandwich under their pillow.

It was 6.30 pm when she got a text from her mom:

"**I'm going to stay late at the office and your father's probably going to be at the hospital till late too. There's some food in the fridge or you can order a pizza. I'll see you soon sweetie"**

"Well, more time for myself anyways. Ugh…I feel fat. I knew I would regret eating this. I guess I could go jog a little. It's still sunny out there so no problem".

She got out of her clothes and put on some black sweat pants and white tank top. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail and she was ready to go.

* * *

><p>After running for 1,5 miles or so it was time to return home. She turned around to go back when she heard someone call her name.<p>

"Yoh! Santana!" it was Puck. He was calling her from inside a really crappy ride. That thing looked like it would break apart any second.

"Are you following me or…?"

"Me? Naa! Got hotter chicks to mess with" he winked "Although seeing you all sweaty is kinda hot"

"Look, do you want something or did you just called me to compliment my sweatiness?" she crossed her arms and scowl.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me and the guys at dinner at Breadstix but I think it might be dangerous now" mocks the Mohawk boy.

"Breadstix? Is that some lame restaurant?"

"Lame restaurant? You really need to try it… like seriously, the best place in town"

"If you say so Puckerman… alright, fine, I'll go"

"Sweet! Meet you there at 8" he smirks and drives off.

"_Dinner with the popular kids. Not bad for the first day of school… this is just too easy"_

* * *

><p>It was almost 8.00 pm when Santana got out of the shower. But obviously she wasn't gonna be there at 8. She was going to arrive fashionably late.<p>

8.30 pm, she was finishing applying her makeup. _"I'm like the hottest girl in this town. Fabray doesn't even stand a chance" _the latina gives a last glance at the mirror and smirks to herself before leaving.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't even know exactly where this so called Breadstix was, but after 10 minutes she found the place.<p>

She parked her car and entered the restaurant. It was crowded so that pretty much confirmed that it was actually a popular place.

The brunette looked around and spotted Puck. He was with Finn, some asian kid, Brittany and…

"_Quinn Fabray"_

"Look who's here" Puck smiles at her after she approached their table.

"Yeah, hi"

"Hey" the others greeted her.

"Who's this?" Santana asked looking at the asian boy.

"Hi, I'm Mike Chang" the boy smiled.

"Hm" the latina nodded.

Compared to the others Santana was really well dressed. Quinn and Brittany were in their Cheerios uniforms and the boys were wearing their football shirts and some jeans.

"I like your earrings" complimented Quinn with a small smile.

"Thanks. I like your…" Santana stopped for a moment enjoying this a little too much. There was nothing to compliment on the blonde "uniform…"

Quinn raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow "thanks…"

"Thanks!"

Their heads turned to Brittany

"What are you thanking me for?" asked Santana confused

"Well we are wearing the same uniform so if you like her uniform, you like mine too" explained the taller blonde like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok… you're welcome?" said Santana receiving a smile from Brittany.

After a while they all finished their meals and Santana was completely hooked on those breadsticks.

"Oh my God… these breadsticks! They're so… I can't even…" sighed the latina completely in love with her breadsticks.

"I told you this was the best place in town" smiles Puck.

"It's even more awesome that we can order these over and over again!"

"Be careful Santana" the head Cheerio said softly but also in a teasing tone "a moment on the lips forever on the hips"

"Well, that's not a problem. You see, I'm not on the Cheerios and I still manage to have this smokin' hot body" shot back the brunette.

"Preach!" exclaimed the three boys in unison gaining a look from Quinn.

"It's true though…" mumbled Brittany

"Whatever…" the shorter blond rolled her eyes "Finn let's go. It's getting late"

"Bye guys" the tall boy barely said goodbye as he was practically being dragged by his girlfriend.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go too. See you guys tomorrow!" Mike Chang said goodbye and left.

"Hum… I came with Finn and Quinn but they're gone so I don't have a ride" said Brittany

"_So… The Queen Bee left her follower behind? Well then, score for Santana Lopez"_

"I can give you a…"

"Do you live by any chance near Lima Heights?" asked Santana cutting Puck in the middle of his sentence.

"Yeah it's like two blocs from there"

"Let's go then. Bye Puck" she gives him a teasing smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>They get in Santana's car and the blonde looks fascinated.<p>

"Wow, your car is so cool. Are you rich or something?"

"Not rich per say… but I have a pretty comfortable life" she shrugs.

Most of the ride was silent. They didn't have much to say to each other.

"So… my sister told me like last week she met this girl called Santana Lopez. It's funny. She has the name as you" the Cheerio finally broke the silence.

"Is your sister Emily? Emily Pierce?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the cheerleader but widening her eyes right after "Are you like a psychic or something?"

"_God…"_

"No. I'm the girl your sister met"

"Oh…"

"She's cute. I liked her" the latina gave her a small smile

"She liked you too. She said you want to be the president of the World. That's so cool… and totally hot"

"Thanks...I guess. I'm gonna marry Obama, and his wife's gonna work for me as a maid" Santana played along, although she kinda had a feeling that she was being taken serious.

"Wow…"

"So...where's your house?"

"It's that one over there" points Brittany.

Santana stops in front of her house and waits for the blonde to get out of the car, but the girl doesn't move. She looked like she wanted to say something.

"Do you need something?" Santana eyes the girl next to her

"Hum…I know that we don't know each other that much, and I kinda think that you don't like me… probably because I'm kinda dumb but can I have your number?" the blonde looks down a bit embarrassed.

"Hum…why? I mean it's ok, but, why? Oh, and you're not dumb"

"_Just a little different…ok,no, she's kinda dumb."  
><em>

"Well, I don't have a car to drive right now cause my cat Charity totaled her SUV the other day. So usually Quinn and Finn pick me up. But… if she… forgets about me again I could go with you to school. If that's ok with you…" she was turning her thumbs over each other and looking at her feet.

"Ok…I guess. Hand me your phone" Brittany smiled and handed her phone to the brunette.

"_This can be interesting…while she's with me without Fabray, I can get some juicy information...and her cat did what now?"_ Santana thought while recording her number on the other girl's phone.

"Here you go"

"Thank you so much! Most people would've said no. Thank you for being so nice to me. I guess you don't hate me after all"

"Course not" she smirks "you're ok"

"_This is gonna a piece of cake"_

"I'll see you tomorrow! I'll text you if Quinn goes to school without me!" said Brittany hugging Santana.

"Wow…friendly" Santana said surprised and bit weirded by the hug "Bye".

The blonde got out of the car and waved before going into her house.

The latina hit the gas and drove back home.

* * *

><p>Her parents weren't back yet and it was 10.00 pm already.<p>

"_I can do whatever I want and nobody would even care" _ She sighed. It wasn't like she didn't enjoyed time alone. But sometimes it was just too quiet in the house. No one to talk to. Or even if they were at home and she was up in her room, it was different cause she knew someone was there.

She cuts her lame thoughts and starts more important new ones. Tomorrow was going to be different. She already knew the most important people at school and now she had a new ally, Brittany.

She wasn't 100% trustable, after all she was still friends with Quinn. But now she knew she could count with Santana for something and that would give some advantage to the brunette. She could use the ditsy cheerio to learn Quinn's secrets and flaws, and use them against her. She would be on top in no time.

"_New mission: be friends with Brittany Pierce"_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Too much conspiracy? Bitchy Santana is bitchy ;D<strong>

**Please let me know what you think and tell me if you think this fic is interesting or just boring as hell ok? ;)**

**See you on chapter 4!***


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all: THEY KISSED AND WE ALL DIED AND WENT TO BRITTANA HEAVEN! (yeah, I know it was weeks ago but I will always react like this)**

**Alright, back to my fic x) thank you, awesome and fantastic people for all the reviews and stuff. It's amazing seeing that people actually like what I write. It means it doesn't suck like I think it does (sometimes) ;P**

**Oh, some of you guys maybe think that I'm portraying Brittany as just that cute ditzy blonde. But it's not like that at all. It's like what she appears to be at the beginning, but then we will see that she's so much more than that. You know, like on the actual show.**

**For now I do these liners as a comic relief for all that bitchiness in the air between Santana and Quinn. In the future Brittany will be more relevant as you all know, cause after all, this is a Brittana story x)**

**Ok, last chapter Santana had dinner with the cool kids. By the end of dinner Quinn left without Brittany, giving some advantage to Santana in this "fight". Now Santana's plan includes Brittany, who's gonna be her friend to help the brunette find what she needs to bring Fabray down.**

* * *

><p>Once again the annoying sound of the alarm clock attacks Santana's ears. Another morning of annoyance, another morning of punching the damn clock.<p>

Santana finally got up, showered, put her fashion on and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Mami?" she called "Papi?"

No one answered. The latina was all by herself again.

"_ugh… at least they could left me some breakfast."_

The brunette looked around and grabbed an apple _"Whatever. I don't wanna get fat anyways"_

She was about to grab her car keys and leave for school and she remembered last night. Brittany said she would text her if Quinn forgot about her again.

Santana checked her phone but there were no new messages. She was about to text the blonde if she needed a ride, it was the perfect time for some friendly talk. But then she remembered she didn't had the cheerleader's number. She gave her number but she didn't asked the other number in return. _"Smart… hi5 for me. Oh well, I guess I'll take care of it at school."_

* * *

><p>When Santana arrives to the parking lot the first thing she notices is Puck and some other jocks throwing a kid in the garbage. He was really weird. His hair looked like cotton candy, but brown. He screamed for help but other people just laughed and didn't seem to care.<p>

"_Wow. This highschool must have the highest ratings of bullying of all time"_

She entered the school and headed to her locker. The brunette wasn't even half way there when she notices that the episode 2 of Slushie Facials was about to begin. This time wasn't just Rachel Berry by herself. She recognized the unicorn kid, Kurt or whatever. The others, she had never seen before. Some kid in a wheelchair, an asian girl and a black girl.

She wasn't close enough to hear what Quinn was saying to them, but what got her attention was the fact that between the other cheerleaders, Brittany was there, also with a big blue slushie in her hand, ready to be fired.

"_That's weird. She actually seemed like a nice girl. I guess everybody's the same here"_

Finn and Mike Chang were nearby too. And something got Santana's eye. For a moment there, Rachel looked at Finn.

"_Why is she looking at him like she's asking for help? Oh man… ha! This is too good… Berry wants Fabray's man"_

"NO, NO, PLEASE! NOT THIS JACKET!" Kurt's voice was suddenly heard when the cheerleaders were ready to throw the slushies at them. But it was like he hadn't even spoken. Every single person in that group was now completely blue, and well… frozen.

They ran into the nearest bathroom as the evil cheerleaders were laughing at their "great" deed.

Quinn saw that Santana was looking at her and she approached her with a hand on her hip and that smile of hers.

"Enjoyed the show?" she asked with a smooth and innocent voice.

"Sure. But, isn't it a bit too much giving a slushie facial to a kid in a wheelchair?"

"Please… those Glee kids are all the same" she said rolling her eyes "Besides, we don't him to feel different from the others, right?" Every girl behind her nods agreeing with their captain.

"See you in class" and the cheerio starts walking away.

* * *

><p>It was time for Chemistry class. Santana looked around and saw that Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Brittany and the wheelchair kid were there too. Quinn was with Finn, Brittany was with some guy, the wheelchair kid was with a kid nerdy look alike, like him, and Rachel was alone.<p>

"_This is my chance. Screw that guy. He can seat with Man Hands over there"_

She approached Brittany's table and smiled at her

"Hi, can you be my lab partner?"

"Hum…hi. I'm her lab partner" the boy gave her a little wave trying to get the brunette's attention.

"So? Can I seat here or not?"

"I guess…I mean, if he doesn't mind…"

"Good" Santana smiled "Beat it kid. Go seat with Berry over there. Move!" she glared at the boy making him leave the spot.

"Thanks" the latina smiled at the blonde.

"Sure… so, why are you sitting with me?" she asked confused

"I think you're nice. We should be friends"

The cheerio's face light up and she smiled "Really? You really want to be my friend?"

Santana smirked and shrugged "Why not? Unless you don't want to…"

"Of course I do!"

"Cool" the brunette smiled.

"Excuse me ladies, could you start your lab activity? If that's no trouble of course, I don't want to ruin your gossip exchange" the teacher tells them ironically and continues to write whatever she was writing on the blackboard.

"Argh" Santana rolls her eyes "just grab that" she points at the metal support "I'm not so bad at chemistry, I'll do the rest"

"Good, because I suck" Brittany answered kinda embarrassed.

"It's ok. So tell me" she started getting the blonde's attention again "why do you slushie people? I mean I know that you're a cheerio and that's kinda your "job" here" she makes quotes with her fingers "I just never pictured you as that kind of person"

"It's not that I like it… it's just, Quinn says that popularity is everything, so we, popular kids must show to the inferior race who's in charge" she explains trying to remember Quinn's exact words.

"I see…so, you do what she tells you to do?"

"Pretty much. But it's not so bad. I mean, I know that it's kinda mean doing all that but when I get the job done she can be really nice and sweat. She's a good friend actually"

"So, good friends ditch their other friends at night not even caring if they got a ride home?"

Brittany just shrugs and her face looks sad.

"_Ha…touché"_ the latina smirks _"Alright, time for the important questions"_

"So, I noticed that Rachel was looking at Finn before you guys throw the slushies. What was that about?"

"Oh, she likes him. Like obsessed or something. Everytime he passes, she always smiles at him trying to get his attention. That's kinda the reason Quinn hates her so much. And of course because she can be seriously annoying"

"Hum… I see"

"_This is it"_

"So let me get this straight, Rachel likes Finn, Quinn's boyfriend, and Puck, Finn's bro, likes Quinn? Am I right?"

"Puck likes Quinn?" the blonde asks surprised

"Hum…yeah? Haven't you noticed? She like, controls him with just her look, and he always obey. And the looks he gives her, girl, that's a big fat crush"

"Maybe that's why he slept with her last party" Brittany tried to get the pieces together.

"Wow wow wow…Quinn cheated on Finn?"

"It's not cheating…I mean, it is. But he's hot and popular, so that's ok right?"

But Santana doesn't answer. She's too busy celebrating in her mind

"_Holy. Sweet. Hell! Fabray cheated on her guy with probably his best friend or something. This is going to be fun…"_

"Santana?" Brittany waves in front of her.

"Sorry, what?"

" I was asking if you would like to come to the next party. I can invite you since we're friends now, right?"

"Hum…sure. Yeah of course we're friends silly" she smiles "And of course I'll go"

Brittany smiles and tries to focus on their work.

"_Be friends with this girl is even better than winning the lottery. Or winning a million breadsticks. Well…not that"_

* * *

><p>School was over after long hours of boredom and Santana finally got in her car ready to go home.<p>

This day had been very productive. She had found Quinn's dirt and the feeling was awesome.

"_Saint Fabray is not so saint after all"_

* * *

><p>Santana got home and she was alone as usual. She didn't even bother to go to her room and change. She just kicked her shoes off of her feet and threw herself on the couch.<p>

"_Crappy reality shows. Nice…"_ she sighed relaxed.

Her relaxing moment was soon interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket.

She reached it and looked at the number on the screen. It wasn't on her contact's list.

Curious, Santana opened the text and her mind stopped.

"**Who do you think you are? Stop using Brittany and mind your own business or you'll be sorry! Never forget that she's MY best friend and she tells me EVERYTHING. You better watch your back – Quinn"**

* * *

><p><strong>And here you have, chapter 4! :) <strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed, I actually liked writing this. It was fun x)**

**Ok, so…please review and stuff and I'll see you on chapter 5!***

**p.s- I'm going on vacation soon, so I won't be able to update this for 3 weeks :/ sorry!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry I've been MIA. Vacations you know… But I'm back with more Santana crazy schemes and stuff. Kinda miss this…**

**Oh and thank you so much for the support, reviews and stuff, and also for sticking with me all this time and not just be like "fuck this, she doesn't update, I'm out of here", know what I mean? So, yeah…thanks :D**

**Alright, so, last chapter, Santana got a bit closer to Brittany and started to ask questions about stuff she shouldn't know. Quinn found out and sent her a text saying she should mind her own business, and Britts would always tell her what she and Santana talked about.**

**So, let's see what happens with our Lopez ;)**

* * *

><p>Santana goes to school like any other day. That text hadn't really got to her. She was Santana freaking Lopez. No cheerleader would intimidate her, especially just through a text.<p>

The brunette goes to her locker and starts taking out the books for her next class.

"Good morning!" says a sweet familiar voice next to her.

"Hey Brittany. Good morning" the shorter girl smiles.

"We're gonna have Spanish now right? I'm kinda confused with our schedule…"

"Yeah"

"Cool. Can I sit with you?" the cheerleader asks

"Course blondie. U don't have to ask, we're friends" Santana smiles at the girl

"Awesome!" the taller girl smiles back and gives a little jump of joy.

"Hey Britt…did you by any chance gave Quinn my number?"

"No, why?" asks Brittany with a confused look

"Yesterday I got a text from her"

"Oh…well she borrowed my phone. She said she needed to check on someone's number. Maybe she wants to be your friend too! That would be awesome! The three of us, the…hum…Unholy Trinity!"

"Yeah…I don't think that's gonna happen"

"Why not?" the blonde asks with a sadder face now.

"It's nothing. So, tell about this upcoming party you invite me to, yesterday" asks Santana trying to change the subject.

While the latina was talking to her new "friend", there was someone paying attention to her moves without her noticing. There she was, in the end of the crowded hallway, the captain of the Cheerios, Quinn Fabray.

Apparently Santana wasn't going to back off anytime soon, but neither was her. She was top dog of this school and nothing would change that.

The HBIC grabs her phone and starts typing:

"**I told you to stay away. Find someone else to be your bitch, not her"**

She hit send and waited for her rival's reaction.

Santana was chatting with Brittany when she feels her phone's vibration in her pocket. She grabs it and sees a text from Quinn. The brunette quickly finds the Cheerio staring at her, but shrugs it off, and keeps chatting with the blonde in front of her.

That didn't last long cause seconds later Santana was covered in purple slushie.

She had never got slushied before. Her head felt like an iceberg and her eyes were burning.

The latina tried to open her eyes but she could only see silhouettes.

"Quinn! Why did you do that?" asks Brittany shocked with her friend's attitude.

"I'm protecting you B. This bitch is not your friend" Quinn started to explain with a soft tone.

"Brittany, don't listen to her!"

"Shut it! This is my best friend and I won't allow you to use her like a pawn in your useless little schemes "

"Q, what are you talking about?"

"Listen B, she's not your friend. She's just using you to get to the top. She wants to be the HBIC so she's trying to take me down. I'm protecting you cause you're my friend, and I'm not gonna let you keep being used by this…trash"

"Santana…is this true?" the tall blonde had now tears in her eyes and she was looking at the slushied girl with pure sadness.

The latina didn't answered. She could barely think now. Everything was falling apart and she was covered by the icy crap.

"I thought you were different… I really thought you were my friend…People are right, I am stupid…" Brittany said in tears

"Britt…" Santana started but the blonde had ran off.

"Nice going ice berg"

"Listen you bitch, I know you've cheated on Finn with Puck. So, you better not do this again or everyone will know" threatens the furious brunette.

Quinn just laughs in her face.

"You? Threatening me? Listen, I rule this place, so I can make a rumor spread faster than a really bad infection. You do that, and I will ruin your life. Everyone believes everything I say. They would even believe me if I said you're part of the Mexican Mafia of STD's. Do you understand what I'm saying? Comprende?"

Santana doesn't answer she walks off and tries to find a bathroom so she can clean herself.

"_You win…for now"_

* * *

><p>A week had past, and Brittany didn't even look at Santana. Also, the latina, now had to avoid being in the hallways. Ever since Quinn slushied her, it only meant one thing: Santana Lopez was now an official slushie target. Possibly a priority, the Glee kids were actually less slushied than her.<p>

"_This sucks! I can't believe I'm actually on the bottom of the social ladder. No. even worse…I'm not even in it! I gotta think of something…fast"_

She was walking ninja style through the school when her answer popped right in front of her. Noah Puckerman.

The brunette could be a nobody now but she was still smokin' hot, and that, Puck couldn't say no to.

"Hey Puckasaurus" Santana greets him with a smirk.

Puck looks around looking a bit nervous

"I'm not sure if I can't talk with you"

"Maybe I should find someone else to invite to my place then…"

"Wow hey, hold up. Your place?"

"Yeah, today after school I'm going to be alone and I was hoping someone could make me some company"

"I like what I'm hearing" says Puck with his cocky smile "Where do you live?"

"Just follow me after school" and she walks off leaving the Mohawked boy standing there with his sex face.

* * *

><p>There they were, lying in Santana's bed. A not so proud Santana moment.<p>

"Damn babe. You're good" says Puck with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I know" she quickly answers "So, what do you think bout us dating?"

"What? Dating? Jeez, I dunno… I mean, the Puckerman here has more ladies to satisfy"

"We wouldn't be exclusive. You keep your business with the other bitches, I keep my business with whoever I want. I get to be on the social ladder cause I'm dating you, and you get to tap this whenever you want. It's win win for both of us"

Puck stared at the black ceiling thinking about what the girl next to him just said. Seemed legit.

"Alright, I'm in"

"Good. So, the slushies can stop now"

"Damn those Glee kids will get extra slushie facials from now on" he laughs "You can join me on the facials, after all we're dating"

"Sounds good"

* * *

><p>Since Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez started dating there was a new wave of respect for the latina. No more getting slushied, no more talks, everyone avoided being on their path in the hallways. Santana tasted the power of giving slushie facials and she enjoyed it, a lot.<p>

Although she was popular now, there was something missing. She had no real friends. Sure she talked with lots of people, but they were just a bunch of phonies like her old friends in California. The only one she was sure that had considered her has a friend was Brittany Pierce. She actually missed the ditzy blonde. Even though they had been friends for a real short time.

Puck mentioned that there was going to be another party soon, and that would be the perfect moment to initiate contact with her ex-friend. Alcohol solves all problems, it's a social lubricant. They would be friends again in no time.

* * *

><p>Party night came. Santana and Puck arrived to some jock's house and it looked like there was a riot in the house. The music was really loud, there were already wasted people on the grass and for some reason there were people on the roof.<p>

"Ugh, this party sucks" complained the latina

"We just got here. Come on, enjoy. Go grab some drinks and hook up n stuff. That's what imma do"

"Have fun" said Santana walking towards the kitchen.

Even the drinks were shitty. Cheap beer, cheap vodka and some weird mix of drinks she didn't even dared to taste.

"Hey babe, can I offer you a drink?" asks some drunk boy

"They're free…why are you offering?" Santana rolls her eyes and mixes vodka with some energy drink "now get out of my way please, afforz I endz you. Imma hit the dance floor"

She entered the living room ready to knock people out with her dances moves but she was surprised that people weren't really dancing, they were standing there looking at something.

Santana got closer to the crowd and saw that they were actually staring at some girl dancing.

"_Whata…Brittany?"_

It was Brittany. Dancing like it was the most natural thing in the world. She moved like a…like a…there weren't even words to describe it.

Some girls looked like they were dying of jealousy, and the boys were probably more horny than an old man on Viagra.

"_She's a really good dancer. I mean, I'm good but…I'm no her"_

Instead of joining the blonde dancer, Santana just kept watching. She was just gonna make a fool of herself if she tried to compete with that. Besides, her mission for the night was trying to get Brittany back, not competing with her.

After a while the blonde stopped dancing and went to grab some drinks.

This was Santana's chance.

She follows the girl into the kitchen. The latina wasn't really good with words so she didn't know for sure what to say.

"H…Hi"

Brittany looked at her but didn't answered back, she just kept pouring that weird mixed drink into her cup.

"You shouldn't drink that. You don't even know what's in there"

"What do you care?" asked the blonde with a small voice

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I never meant to hurt your feelings. I didn't planned you to find out"

"Wow…is that the best you have to say? I thought you were really nice. Everybody's an ass to me, except Quinn. We've known each other since like forever, and Puck only respects me cause of her. So she's my only friend. But then you came and I was so happy cause you treat me with respect and even my little sister liked you" the taller girl kept drinking between breaks of what she was saying, and that was starting to affect her "How would you feel if you liked someone and then people started saying that that person doesn't give a shit about you and it's just using you to get to the top. Like you were being treated like a fucking puppet!"

Santana didn't even knew what to say. Brittany was right but Santana couldn't fully understand what she meant cause she had never be treated like that before.

"Brittany…I'm so sorry. I didn't thought of it that way…"

"That's right…you didn't, cause all you care is about yourself. Santana Santana Santana Santana Santana!" she started to scream in the kitchen and some people were already watching.

"Please, keep your voice down! And stop drinking that, you're getting wasted really fast" the latina tried to take the cup away from the blonde but she failed at it.

"Or what? Hum? Whatcha gonna do? Come at me bro!" she said with open arms.

"Brittany, you're making a scene…let's just go outside and talk"

The dutch girl was now holding the plastic bottle with the weird drink.

"hahaha" she laughed and drink again "talk? Bout what? Are you gonna make me more questions about Quinn?"

"What? No! I wanna be your friend again!"

"I CALL BULLSHIT ON EVERYTHIIIIING!"

"Brittany just stop!" Santana tried to grab the blonde but she was surprised how strong she was, even drunk.

"RAPE! RAPE!" Brittany started screaming, and now everyone was watching what was happening.

"What? No! I'm not…ok ok…just stop screaming! I'll leave you alone" Santana gave up and put her hands in the air in defeat.

"What's going on?"

"_Oh great…can this night get any worse?"_

"None of your business Fabray. Fuck off"

"It is my business when my friend is involved"

"She's evil! Send her away Quinn!" requested the taller girl now pouting

"You should leave. Now" said Quinn crossing her arms

"But I don't have a ride…Puck's my ride"

"I'm sure he is… Leave in ten minutes or you'll have the worse night of your life"

"Fine! I didn't wanted to be in this sucky party anyways" said the latina while leaving.

"Worst _. Night . Ever…I guess my mission now is to find a freaking ride home"_

* * *

><p><strong>Alrights. There's your chapter 5 ;) <strong>

**A long wait this was but I hope you liked this! Review and tell me what you think ;)**

**Oh,btw, here's my twitter and my tumblr, I follow everyone and stuff…so..yeah x)**

http : / / twitter .com / #! / That_PT_Girl

http : / www . tumblr . com / tumblelog / thatptgirl

(just type it without the spaces, you know the drill right ;P )


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl! I know you guys hate me for taking so long to update, but when my mind's in coma my good ideas don't exist =/ anyways here's the new chapter just like you wanted =)**

**Btw, thanks for the reviews and stuff. You guys can be really sweet ;)**

**Alright so, last chapter Santana lost her friend, Brittany. Quinn warned her but she doesn't go by any warnings. Being said, she got screwed up and now the only person she has is Puck.**

* * *

><p>Being on the top of WMHS was… let's say, relaxing. Santana was an angry person, and this school was no help. So every time she felt she could do some "therapy" to cool down, she slushied some Lima loser.<p>

It was pretty funny to see their faces before they were hit with that icy stuff. She felt somehow powerful. Even though she knew what that feeling was like, she couldn't care less now.

Everything was fine, she was respected, popular and got herself a "boyfriend", a popular one, so that's always plus.

Everyone wanted to be like her. She was popular and she wasn't even a Cheerio. That was new around the school, cause usually only cheerleaders and jocks were popular, the rest was scum. But Santana Lopez broke the tradition. The only girl staying in her way was Quinn Fabray, but for now, she was just going with it. She had time to deal with that later. Now, it was time to enjoy what she had accomplished.

But, there was something missing. At the end of the day, when Puck was doing some other girl, she had nobody. Course she had some dates, after all, if some dumb guys offered her a free dinner at Breadstix, she wouldn't say no. But then they try to get in her pants. She's better than that.

Santana needed a friend. She didn't like to admit this to herself, but it was the truth. Someone that she could actually talk about her shit, and not just conversations like the ones she has with the other girls, like, "where do you buy your clothes?" or "your make-up is super natural".

That's just pure crap.

The only talk she had with a girl that didn't involve stuff like that was with Brittany.

She never asked about her hair, or her clothes or anything like that. It was like she could really see Santana as a person.

Shitty thing was: she wasn't her friend anymore. And after that party, it was clear that the blonde wasn't going to forgive the latina that easily.

Santana wasn't the kind of person that begs for forgiveness. She actually never said sorry to anyone, just because of a simple reason, she wasn't sorry. Ever.

In this case, she was sorry, but she wasn't gonna say it again. Brittany wasn't her friend anymore, and that's it. So whatever happens happens. If she doesn't forgive her, then that's it. Like Santana always say, "Life goes on".

After several weeks school was getting even more boring, if that was possible, and also, more difficult. Except for, of course, Spanish. The latina knows how to speak Spanish like the baby knows how to poop, so these classes were nothing but a waste of time. The only good thing was she was getting straight A's.

Mr. Schue was rambling about something, but Santana wasn't even listening. She was too busy looking outside.

"Alright guys, so don't forget" he says as the bell rings.

"What? Don't forget what?" asks Santana to herself.

"To read the text on page 36. We're gonna have to talk about it next class" Quinn answers her

"I don't remember asking you anything" the brunette shoots back

"You should be thanking me. And also, daydream less about your boyfriend"

"Ok, 1, I shouldn't, and 2, that's non of your concern and maybe you should too" she smirks at the blonde.

"What is she talking about?" Finn asks his girlfriend that was by his side

"Nothing. Just come"

Santana smirks again as her rival turns her back on her in defeat.

She grabs her stuff and heads off the classroom too. She was walking towards her locker and she sees Brittany. The blonde's locker was next to hers so this was going to be awkward.

The latina reaches her locker and looks at the girl next to her, but her presence isn't even recognized.

"Hey Brittany" Santana greets in a low voice. There was no answer from the other girl.

"So…do you need help on this Spanish assignment?"

"I'm trying not talking to you, so stop talking cause you're ruining this for me" the blonde finally speaks up.

Santana wasn't really used to this. The taller girl was a sweet and cheerful, and now, it was harsh and distant.

"I'm sorry, I was just asking…"

"Well, don't. Besides, Lord Tubbington can help me. So no, I don't need your help" the cheerleader replies before closing her locker and leave.

The latina just sighs and closes her locker too. She heads to the nearest bathroom before going to the next class.

As she enters her eyes land on a small figure that stands in front of the mirror.

It was Rachel Berry covered in blue slushie trying to clean her sweater, but not succeeding.

"Took a morning drink hum Berry?"

The shorter girl stops what she's doing and looks down without answering.

"Who slushied you?"

"Quinn…" the girl answers almost whispering

"What did you do? Flirt with her boyfriend?" the tanned girl mocks but receiving a look by the diva. It was a scared look.

"Oh come on, you're not exactly subtle. I think everyone knows you like Finnocence" Santana states.

"I…I…" Rachel stutters

"Hey, it's ok" the latina smiles while fixing her makeup "Maybe I can help you"

The diva eyes her with questioning eyes. Why would one of the most popular girls in school help her?

"You're a smart girl. So I'm just gonna say this once. Quinn might have her eye on someone else too. I can't say who. You just have to look carefully and you'll find what you need to get you chance" she explains. Rachel just stands there like she's afraid of breathing too loud and doesn't answer.

"I have to go to class. By the way, do yourself a favor, keep the slushie on. It actually makes that sweater look better"

* * *

><p>After a long day Santana found herself walking in the neighborhood. Being home was boring. Sure she has a pool and stuff but after a while, there isn't much to do there either.<p>

She had called Puck, but apparently he had scored himself a threesome so wouldn't come over.

After a while walking down the street her attention got stuck on a little blonde girl. Emily Pierce.

She was running with her arms up, and there was a cat in her hands, and he had a cape on, like a super-hero.

Santana wouldn't admit this out loud but this was adorable.

The brunette approached the lawn where the girl was running.

" Hey Ems!" the latina greeted with a smile.

She was expecting an exciting greet or something but instead she received a scowl from the little girl.

"Go away! You are a mean person! You are a poo poo head!"

"_Okay…what did just happened?" _she thinks

"What's going on?"

"Britt told me you were mean to her. So I don't wanna talk to you because I don't talk to mean people. And neither does Charity!" the little blonde says angry waving the poor cat in the air.

"Em! Mom says it's bath time!"

Santana looks at the front door as she hears the familiar voice, and she locks eyes with a taller blonde.

"Come on Emily, hurry up" Brittany says with a more serious tone but never stops looking at the tanned girl.

Emily goes inside and the cheerleader breaks the eye contact ready to go inside.

"Brittany wait!" the latina calls

The Cheerio stops and eyes the girl for a moment before approaching her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and I saw your sister so I just wanted to say hi" Santana answers but looking down.

"You already did. So why are you still here?" the blonde cuts to the chase.

"I…don't know…" She really didn't.

"Well then, bye"

As Brittany was turning her back to leave Santana grabbed her arm. She didn't wanted to do that, it was like a reflex.

The blue eyed girl looked at her waiting for something to be said but nothing was happening.

Santana let go the dutch girl arm and looked at her

"Is there any chance for you to forgive me? So maybe, we could be friends again?" she asked expectantly

Brittany looked at her for a few seconds, she bit her lip as she was thinking.

"Maybe…"

At this answer, Santana smiled a bit but was immediately shot down

"…If you prove me that you're not like everybody else"

Brittany leaves without any more words, and the brunette stood there lost in her own thoughts.

"_I have to prove that I'm not like everybody else… so basically I'll have to stop doing what made me popular… I don't know if I can do that just to get her back…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter =) I actually did…had been a while since little Emily didn't showed up so, here she is ;-) <strong>

**Anyways, review and tell me if you liked it! Also…EVERYTHING IS BRITTANA AND QUINN'S PINK HAIR AND NOTHING HURTS!**

**Ok, see ya on next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay…lots of school stuff =/ **

**I'm super tired but I have to update for you guys ;)**

* * *

><p>The day started easy for Santana. They had the Spanish assignment Mr. Schue asked, and of course the latina nailed it.<p>

On the other hand, Brittany had a sad face. At the end of the class she stayed and talked about something with Schuester.

A few days passed since their last conversation. The brunette had put a lot of thinking on it. Proving she was different from the rest of these morons was hard. After all, that was the key of success. Being a bitch makes you be on top. But she could give it a try… just a little effort.

"Hey babe" greeted Puck putting his arm around her shoulders "How are you gonna slush today?" he asked looking at the red slushie in her hand.

"No one"

"What? You're gonna drink it?"

"That's right" she answered losing her patience.

"But…do people even drink these? I think I never saw anyone drinking them" the mohawked boy said confused.

"Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later" the latina said starting to walk faster

"Alright. Catch ya later sweet ass" the jock almost yelled from the end of the hall.

Everyone was getting off the way of the brunette, hopping they weren't her next victims. They were luck today.

Santana finally saw Brittany. She was walking like she was lost.

"Hey Brittany"

The blonde looked at her with sad eyes but didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Schue said I had the worst grade in class" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Britt…" Santana said putting a hand on the blonde shoulder.

"I really am dumb… but I tried really hard, you know?"

Santana looked at her and actually felt sorry for the girl in front of her. And if she recalls…that never happened in her life.

"Look…I know how to speak Spanish like the baby knows how to poop…you know…I'm awesome at it"

Brittany nodded understanding what the brunette was saying.

"So…you know…I could tutor you" she explained biting her lip hoping to get a positive response.

The blonde scrunched her nose thinking.

"I don't know…"

"Come on. I promise it will be fun"

"How can tutoring be fun?" the blue eyed girl asked confused.

"Hum…well...that's a surprise. And you'll only know if you say yes"

The taller girl jumped excited at the word "surprise"

"Oh! I love surprises! Tell me!"

"Only if you say yes" Santana smiled

"YES! Now tell me! Please!"

Santana laughed at the girl. She looked like an adorable kid when receives a present on a morning Christmas.

"Sweet. When the time comes, you'll know"

"Aww…come on!" the blonde pleaded.

"You free this afternoon?"

"Hum…I have Cheerios practice"

"And after that?"

"I'll go home"

"So…I can come over and tutor you…"

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Brittany exclaimed excited

"Awesome" Santana smiled "Oh, right…this is for you" she handed the slushie to the blonde.

"Thank you! I've never had one of these"

"I thought of throwing it at someone, but you looked sad in class so I picked it up for you"

They stayed in a comfortable silence smiling at each other but the bell rang interrupting the moment.

"Hum…I gotta go to class. See you later?"

"Yeah" Brittany smiled.

"Cool" the latina smiled back before turning around and walk to class.

"Santana!"

The brunette looked back hearing Brittany calling her name.

"Wanna come watch practice?"

Santana thought for a bit. She was ok to watch a cheerleader's practice. It was kinda cool, all the flips and stuff, but watching Quinn's practice…that was not cool. But then again, she was trying to be friends with Brittany…

"Yeah…sure" she smiled and nodded.

"Awesome!"

They smiled at each other before leaving to class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was of course boring as Hell. The only part of the day that had actually been kinda fun, was when Santana ditched Math. Apparently Puck didn't attended it either, like never. So they got under the bleachers and smoke some marijuana. After that, they got their mack on.<p>

Puck wasn't the best kisser she ever had, but, the spliff actually helped. After 5 minutes of making out, they looked at each other and burst into laughs.

School was now over and Santana walked to the football field and sit on the bleachers.

There was this really tall and blonde woman yelling at the girls through a megaphone.

"GETTING SLOPPY!" the woman yelled at the squad. They were doing this pyramid, and for Santana it looked perfect.

"EGYPGIANS WOULD BE EMBARASSED OF YOU! IS THAT A PYRAMID?"

"_Thank God I'm not a Cheerio. This woman is actually scary _"

After what it seemed for Santana, hours, practice was over. The girls seemed that they were going to collapse anytime.

"Interested in joining?" Quinn approached Santana.

"Nope…just watching"

"Watching?"

"Yeah, Brittany asked me to come" she answered with a challenging tone.

"I see…so, you brain washed her again with your lies? Are you best friends already?"

"No…"

"You keep stealing what's mine. My friends, my…" the cheerio stopped talking

"Your what? Are you talking about Puck?" Santana asked smirking.

"No…I was talking about…"

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted.

"Saved by the bell" the brunette looked at Quinn

"Who did the bell saved?" the taller blonde asked.

"No one…never mind. You ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Go where?" Quinn asked

"She's gonna help me with Spanish"

The smaller blond looked at her rival with her eyebrows raised receiving a bitchy smile in return.

"Let's go then" Brittany said

"Don't you wanna shower first?"

"It's ok, I'll do it home. I don't wanna keep you wait any longer"

"Let's go then"

Santana grabbed her bag and started walking with the blonde.

"Bye Quinn! See you tomorrow!" Brittany waved

* * *

><p>They got to her house. No one was home.<p>

"My dad's working and my mom's with my sister at soccer practice, so it should be quiet enough for us to study"

"Yeah. Cool."

Santana looked around the house. It was really pretty. Big and cozy.

"I like your house. It's pretty"

"Thank you" Brittany thanked her, smiling. "Come up to my room"

The latina followed her. They climbed the stairs and reached a white door.

The blonde opened the door revealing a kinda greenish room.

"So…this is my room"

Santana noticed the amount of stuffed toys on top of her bed.

"Wow, those are a lot of stuffed animals"

"yeah, they're adorable"

"Yeah, they are. I like your room"

"Thanks! Make yourself comfortable while I go shower ok?"

"Sure" Santana smiled.

She walked round the room. There were pictures of Brittany, hilarious ones. With funny faces. It made Santana giggle. Also, with her little sister Emily. They looked adorable.

She sit on the bed, and noticed some marks on it. There were a few.

"_I wonder what this is"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Brittany in a towell.

"Sorry if I took too long. I'll just dress something and we can start the studying"

"Yeah…no problem" Santana nodded.

"_Wow…nice body"_ the latina thought, but immediately shrugged away the weird thoughts and turned her back on the Cheerio while getting dressed.

"So, what are these marks on your bed?"

"Oh…those are the boys I've been with"

"Why do you do this?"

"I guess it's some sort of making out diary…but only I understand it"

Santana just nodded in understanding.

"Ok, I'm ready" the blonde announced

Santana turned to the girl which was now fully clothed. She was wearing a tank top and some sweat pants.

"Alright, bring your spanish stuff here"

Brittany complied and sit on the bed aswell.

"Can you tell me how you're gonna make this fun, now?"

"Yep" Santana reached her bag and took out of it a box of "Dots"

The blonde eyed the box as if it was made of gold.

"By the look on your face, I presume you like these?"

"They're my favorite!"

"Really? Mine too…" she smiled "Anyways, we're gonna make some exercises, like verbs and stuff. And for each correct answer, you get a dot"

"Can I have some now? It would totally Spanish me up for this"

"No" Santana said raising a finger to the blonde "Now, let's get to work".

* * *

><p>An hour later, Brittany had earned a good number of "dots".<p>

"See? You're not so bad at Spanish" Santana complimented the blonde

"You're a good teacher. Everything Mr. Schue says is boring"

"That's true…"

"So…wanna take a break?" Brittany asked

"Sure. What do you wanna do?"

"I guess we could talk. I don't know much about you"

Santana wasn't much of a talker. Most things she kept to herself, and no one was close to her.

"Ok…what do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

The latina was kinda surprised by this question. No one had really asked her this before.

"Hum…the panther I guess"

"Why? They look mean"

"I don't know…They have these big pretty eyes, and they're black, which is one of my favorite colors. And they can be very gracious, you know? But very agile. And they're fierce and strong"

The blue eyed girl nodded kinda lost in thought.

"I've never thought of them that way. I just thought they were these big mean giant cats"

Santana giggled "Naa, they're cool. So what's your favorite animal?"

"The duck. But I also love cats"

"Yeah, they're cute. Ok…wow" a really fat cat came out under the bed.

"Lord Tubbington! You were eavesdropping again!" the taller girl picked the cat up with a scowl, and put him on the bed.

"He's like obese. Oh my God" the latina was perplexed but laughing at the same time.

"Shh!" Brittany covered the cat's ears "You're being rude, Santana! You don't want to start with the wrong foot, do you? Say something nice" she whispered

"What…?" the brunette didn't knew what to say in such awkward situation.

"Come on…"

"Hum…you have nice fur?"

The blue eyed girl smiled "He's pleased. Well done"

"What do you feed him anyways?"

"He doesn't like cat food, so I give him everything I eat. He really loves cheese."

"Is that healthy?" Santana asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah, he's like super healthy. Maybe you should come to one of our fondues… I asked Quinn, once, but she said she had to pray"

"Hum…yeah, sure"

"Awesome!" Brittany petted her cat "We have a new friend!"

Santana smiled "So…we're friends?"

The dutch girl thought for a while before nodding. "yes. But I'm still watching you though…"

"Fair enough" Santana nodded "I should get going. It's getting late. Here, you can have the rest of the box"

"Thanks! I'll take you downstairs"

They headed downstairs and Brittany opened the front door.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"You bet" the latina winked.

"Bye"

"Bye"

The cheerleader watched her friend getting into her car before closing the door.

"What was she doing here?" a voice asked

"We're friends again, Emily"

"I don't think you should trust her…"

Brittany approached the little blonde and messed her hair with one hand

"Second chances are important. I believe that the best of Santana is yet to be seen"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have, my unicorns ;) chapter 7.<strong>

**Tell me whatcha think ya? *xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I is back =) school's a bitch but now it's over! So…let's do this!**

* * *

><p>Another week of school started. It had been a month since Brittany had completely accepted Santana as her friend.<p>

The latina had been trying really hard do deserve this friendship. She was less of a bitch and all. Well, she was less of a bitch around her blonde friend. When they were apart she was the same old Santana. Fearless towards everyone and feared by all…except Quinn Fabray.

They kept trying bringing each other down with bitchy comments and somehow ridiculous actions to embarrass one another in public. Like two weeks ago, Quinn tried to spread a rumor that Santana was illegal in the United States and that she worked in a basement of a white family by night. This little incident involved the INS and Santana and her family spent a few hours proving this wasn't true.

Quinn didn't get suspended due to her persuasion skills and innocent face.

Next week after that it was Santana's turn to screw Quinn…not in a wanky way.

_Santana was walking on the hall when luckily, Coach Sylvester crossed her path._

"_Excuse me, Coach Sylvester"_

"_If you're here to offer me your cleaning services you can forget it, Consuela"_

_After a few times of watching Brittany's cheerios practice, Santana started to understand the ways of this woman, and show any sign of fear of her or be taken back by her insults wasn't gonna get her any advantage._

"_First of all, I aintz Mexican. And second of all, I'm here to congratulate you…" she replied with a small smirk._

"_Keep talking…" said the coach somehow intrigued._

"_Well, usually most cheerleading coaches are pretty restrict when it comes to their squad's diet. But you, you let your squad captain eat all that bacon and still you get all those victories…bravo" the brunette softly applauded the woman in front of her._

"_What are you talking about? My cheerios are in an extreme diet. They're only allowed to consume the lemon detox diet I gave them!"_

_The tall coach was now furious. If Santana looked carefully, she could actually see a red aura coming from her body._

"_Ups" the latina said falsely shocked "My bad then…"_

_And she walked off before something really bad happened to her._

Honestly she had no idea what sort of shit the blonde cheerio ate at lunch, but she knew she loved bacon. So why not use that to her own advantage.

Coach Sylvester's talk with the captain probably didn't go the best way possible, cause later that day Quinn was walking through the hallways dressed with a bacon strip suit and singing in a cheerleading rhythm:

"_Who am I? Just guess! Fatsos wanna eat my chest!_

_I'm greasy! I'm lacky! Thin people think I'm nasty!_

_Quinn! Shame! These two things are the same!"_

Most hilarious morning ever. Also, a success on youtube.

People still make jokes about it and it has been a week since Bacon Strip Day.

The brunette knew she couldn't let her guard down, but for now, she would just enjoy this moment.

Santana was attending her last morning class, Geography. And she couldn't care less what was being talked. Luckily, Brittany was in this class too so they could talk by trading small notes.

"_I've heard rumors that the Glee club's gonna perform in the cafeteria during lunch time"_ – B

"_So? Who cares? They're a bunch of losers" –_S

"_Why do you think that? They sing and dance. That's awesome! What's the difference between them, and the celebrities you listen to?" –_B

"_They're not celebrities…they're a bunch of kids that are bored and make other ppl listen to them" –S_

" _=( it's sad that you think that way" –_B

"_Oh come on B…" –_S

"_I think you and everyone at this school are being unfair to them" –_B

"_I'm sorry ok? I just don't share the same opinion with you" –_S

Before Brittany could give her any reply the bell rang. The blonde started unpacking her things and left without waiting for Santana.

"Whoa, Britt, wait for me…" the latina ran up to her and touched her shoulder "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm being a little unfair…"

"It's just…sometimes you seem really sweet and stuff when you talk to me. But other times you behave just like the others"

The brunette looked down realizing that her friend was right.

"You're right. I'm an ass. Once again, I'm sorry"

The blonde smiled and replied "You're not an ass. But you have a great one though…"

"Shut up!" the shorter girl giggled "now let's get our food on and see this performance" she extended her pinky and the cheerleader gladly accepted.

* * *

><p>They got to the crowded cafeteria and find tables to eat their lunches.<p>

"How come you don't eat anything?" Brittany asked curious

"I'm just not hungry. I'll eat something later. What do you have there?" the brunette asked as she was seeing her friend eating something from her school bag.

"Coach Sylvester doesn't let us eat anything solid. Just this weird thing" she explained pointing to the bottle on the table "it tastes funny and makes me feel sick. I eat without her knowing. Like a food ninja. Today's menu is spaghetti with meatballs. My favorite"

"Cool beans, blondie"

"No…it's spaghetti…" the cheerio scrunched her eyebrows, confused.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

Suddenly her conversation is cut by really loud music.

It had a very catchy rhythm and Santana found herself tapping her foot.

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watchin' all their feet(…)_

"woah! Is she allowed to walk on the tables?" the latina asked surprised. But Brittany didn't listened. She was too distracted by the song.

"Britt, what are you…"

Brittany followed the steps of some Glee clubbers and jumped on a table too, singing and dancing.

_(…) They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Yeah, they got the beat_

"This is madness" the latina said looking around.

"Come on Santana! Dance!" Brittany pulled Santana on the same table as her and grabbed her harms forcing her to collaborate.

_(…) Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Kids got the beat_

_Yeah, kids got the beat_

Both Santana and Brittany were now jumping and singing from the top of their lungs and at the same time laughing.

This was probably one of the greatest moments of the latina's life. She didn't care who was looking at her and judging her. She was just having fun with her best friend. Wait…best friend? Sounded good to her.

At that moment the gleeks noticed how much the two girls were enjoying themselves, so they stopped singing and Brittany got an unexpected solo

_Go-Go music really makes us dance_

_Do the pony, puts us in a trance_

_Do what you see just give us a chance_

_(_and then all together again_)That's when we fall in line __  
><em>_'Cause we got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Yeah, we got it__  
><em>_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

"oh my God! This is crazeeeeh!" Santana exclaimed

"I know right? I love this soooong!"

The crazy brunette wasn't going to let Britts get all the credit so she filled her lungs with air and burst into a duet with her girl

_Everybody get on your feet_

_(We got the beat)_

_We know you can dance to the beat_

_(We got the beat)_

_Jumpin' and get down_

_(We got the beat)_

_Round and round and round_

As the glee clubbers were finishing their performance Brittany and Santana jumped off the table laughing and breathing heavily.

"This was AMAZING!" the brunette put her harm around her friend's shoulder.

"Totally!" the blonde applauded the gleeks.

But she was the only one. No one was applauding the performance. Then a shorter blonde cheerio grabbed a small amount of spaghetti and threw it at Rachel Berry.

"Oh sh…" Santana started, but before she could finish her own sentence a guy with a hair that looked like a weird brown sheep thought the same thing as her, and yelled

"FOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!"

Madness was a small word for what was going on at the cafeteria. All kinds of food were now in the air.

The gleeks were taking food on their faces, bodies, everywhere.

"Santana look out!" Brittany protected Santana with her own body, taking a big piece of chicken on her perfect ponytail.

"Why are they throwing food at us too? We ain't gleeks, damn it!" the latina said while taking gravy on her face.

"We sang with them! Come on let's go!" the Cheerio grabbed her schoolbag and her friends hand and they ran off.

* * *

><p>They entered the nearest bathroom they could find.<p>

"Argh I'm disgusting!"

"I know this isn't the right time to make my point but…now you know what they feel everyday. It's like they're punished for having fun"

"Yeah…whatever…this school sucks anyways" the shorter girl turned on the tap and started washing herself the best she could.

Brittany did the same, and they stood in silence until Santana's phone started vibrating.

She quickly dried her hands and picked up

"Hello? Hi mami. Yeah everything's fine. Uhum…oh, ok."

The taller girl looked through the mirror her friend's expression, and she looked sad.

"It's fine. Ok…bye" and she hung up.

"Is everything ok? Brittany asked

"Yeah, it was just my mom saying that she's gonna work till late and so is my dad. She was just telling that there's dinner in the fridge and blabla…" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh…sorry"

"It's whatever. I'm used to. Most days are like this…I don't care"

Santana started the tap again and kept washing her face and hair. Her face didn't show any kind of emotions anymore. But her eyes did.

"So you're gonna stay alone at night?"

"So it seems"

"Do you wanna come over?"

"Naa, it's fine. But thanks" Santana sincerely thanked her.

"But, you're gonna be alone"

"It's fine,B, no worries"

"No, I'll come over then. I'm your friend, and friends don't let friends be alone at night when they have friends to make them company! Wow…those are a lot of friends" the blonde said with a blank expression now lost in thought which make Santana laugh.

"Ok"

"What?"

"Ok, you can come over" the latina smiled.

"Awesome! It's gonna be super fun I promise. We can make a pillow for an all! Or…a pillow duel!" the cheerio clapped excited like a little kid.

These situations were still weird to Santana, but it was a good kind of weird. Someone actually cared. That was new.

She usually hated being home after school, all those nights, super bored and alone. But now, she actually was excited for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! My Christmas present for you! Review as your present for me ok? :D till next time! And Merry Snixxmas! <strong>


End file.
